Moral Points
Moral Points can be acquired during the game in a variety of ways. If the player gains enough Moral Points, he will have a chance at the alternate("good") ending. Having enough Moral Points doesn't mean you will automatically get the "good" ending, as it requires a certain action to be performed as well. See Endings for details(and spoilers!). Every time the player gets a Moral Point, the screen flashes light blue and whispers can be heard. When player loses a Moral Point the screen flashes red and an ominous sound can be heard. There is much more opportunities to gain Moral Points than to lose them, but many of them are hidden and require thourough exploration. Moral Points can be acquired for talking to people, doing the right thing, listening to NPCs or even just by exploring the levels. = List of Moral Points = Prologue None. Hunter Gain: * After coming up the stairs, talk to the guard that tells you another patrol was attacked after he sits down. * Talk to the people in line before the hospital. * Talk to the guard that opens the door to the hospital after he sits down. * Walk under the light on the right in the first room of the hospital. * Take the postcard from Hunter. Exhibition Gain: * Play the guitar in Artyom's room. * Play the balalaika(the triangle guitar) near the father and the child drawing on the floor. * Approach the man and woman sitting in the general market area with teddy bear between them. As soon as the woman stops talking, you'll be able to talk to the man and he'll ask you for few bullets. Give them to him. * When you enter your stepfather's room. * Talk to your stepfather two more times after that. Lose: * Take the money from the hat next to the man playing the guitar. * There are two men sitting on a table just right from the table with the drunk man who is being scolded by his wife. If you talk to them, they'll start talking about some business. If you talk to them again, it will count as interrupting their business and you will lose a Moral Point. Because you can't actively engage in conversations in Metro 2033(All it takes is being close enough and looking at someone) it's best you avoid that area or you might lose a point accidentally. There's nothing interesting there anyway. Chase None. Riga Gain: * Give a bullet to the beggar who sits left from the stairs as you leave the bar area. * Give a bullet to the kid to guide you to Bourbon. Lost Tunnels Gain: *When Bourbon talks about strange sounds and pipes, crouch next to the pipe on the right side of the tunnel until you hear laughter. (It might take a short while) Bridge Gain: *Get into the first train car you encounter by jumping on the box on the left side. Inside there'll be a box you can open with some dolls. Just use one of them. *When Bourbon tells you to wait out the Hanza rail car, do as he says - just sit still until they leave. Lose: *Get noticed by the Hanza rail car. Lost Catacombs None. Market Gain: *Use the bong in the bar. Woooooo *Give a bullet to the beggar who tells the story to the kid in the market area after the kid leaves. Dead City Gain: *In the first area, go up the stairs on the left. After scaring the Howler, look out of the window it escaped through. *In the building you go into after you and Bourbon become separated, on the top floor jump into the elevator to find a secret cache. *During the vision of a playground when outside, as long as you don't move(you can look around) *After the above vision you eventually enter a building and go down some stairs. At the end turn right and go all the way to the end and you'll find another secret cache. *When you go out of the leftmost window of this building to proceed further, look right and down. There will be some wooden planks leading to a narrow path just above the water. Follow it to find a body. *At the very end of the level, in the not-so-hidden Ranger cache protected by traps and marked by white arrows, play the tape. Lose: *Run out of the playground vision. Or throw some dynamite at the children. Fun! Dry None. Ghosts Gain: * When Khan tells you about the singing pipes, crouch near them and wait till you hear laughter. Then move away, if you stay near the pipes for too long you will get hurt. * When you reach the ghosts of the defenders, stay close behind Khan as you move through. You'll get the flash point on the other side when he mentions he was with them when they died. * After you leave the tunnels, in one of the rooms there is a body hidden behind some barrels(look for the blood marks on the floor to find it easily) * Lose:Open fire to Ghost. Anomaly Gain: * Stop when Khan tells you to and don't move(you can look around) until he starts talking again. * After moving a bit forward, you will hear a Nosalis growl, then see the Anomaly moving fast towards it in the adjacent tunnel. As soon as you hear the growl stop and don't move(you can look around) until Khan starts talking. * When you switch tunnels by jumping over some boxes, go right instead of left. Find a body there for a Moral Point. * After fighting off the Nosalises and going through the rail car, Khan will turn left. Go straight instead and at the end you'll find human bones and another Moral Point. Cursed Gain: * You get a point just for showing up, after Khan finishes to explain the situation. Lose: *Walk over the candles in the shrine. Armory None. Frontline Gain: * As soon as you fall out of the trolley, turn around 180 degrees and go up the tunnel. Kill or avoid the patrolling guards. On the right side of the tunnel there is a small red locker, pick up the MGR inside for a Moral(?) Point. * Run back down the tunnel. If you're close enough to the train you arrived in when the Commisar finishes his speech(ducking behind the last wagon under the red banner is close enough) you'll get another Moral Point. * Just left from there go down the stairs and listen to two guards talking about the secret entrance to the enemy base for another Moral Point. * Watch the execution of the "deserter" for another moral point. * After the execution a Commissar will walk away and up the stairs, and the guard will follow soon after. Go up these stairs a bit to listen to a conversation about suicide bombers for another Moral Point. * Up the beforementioned stairs, go deeper into the tunnel and away from the commie barricade, past the two sleeping men. On the right side of the tunnel there will be an open door. Go inside and all the way down(gas mask required) until you reach a body with an automatic shotgun. * The last Moral Point is awarded for freeing the three captured commies in the nazi part of the map, in the area after the rail car. To free them you need to kill all the nazis here except the one at the very end of the tunnel. You'll know it's done when their leader will stand up. Talk to him to get the point. Lose: * Kill the three captured prisoners. Trolley Combat None. Depot None. Defense Gain: * You get one point just for showing up. * Pick up the message the captain gives you after the fight. * As you come into the station, go straight and into the rail car. Walk through all of it and exit on the other side for a flash point. * Inside the first area of the station, go up the stairs into what looks like a hospital. Go in deep enough and you'll get your point. * As you're leaving the first area of the station and crossing over to the area where you need to use the gas mask, look left. There will be stairs blocked by grating. Go through the door on the right and there will be another set of stairs with grating, but here the door will be open. Go up and then left over a makeshift bridge to find a lot of goodies and another Moral Point. * As you're leaving the station on the other side, instead of going right and into the tunnel go left and towards the music you've been hearing for a while. You'll find a body with a cassette player and the last Moral Point. Child Gain: * Refuse to take the reward(20MGBs) from the woman at the very end of the level. Outpost Gain: * After climbing out of the building you start in at the beginning of the level, on the surface you'll eventually reach a house full of nazis. Climb all the way to the roof and play the tape you got from captain in Defense.